1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ligand for an asymmetric synthesis catalyst and a process for producing an α-alkenyl cyclic compound using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a ligand with a specific structure, which can be easily coordinated to Ru possessed by a catalyst precursor and is useful for the production of a chiral α-alkenyl cyclic compound, and a process for producing an α-alkenyl cyclic compound comprising subjecting a specific allyl alcohol to a cyclodehydration reaction in the presence of a catalyst comprising the catalyst precursor and ligand for an asymmetric synthesis catalyst.
2. Background Art
Physiologically active substances include many optically active substances having an asymmetric carbon atom, and it is important to obtain an optically active substance having a predetermined steric structure. As a method for obtaining this optically active substance, indicated is a method comprising synthesizing a racemic substance, and, thereafter, fractionating an optically active substance having a predetermined steric structure, for example, by optical resolution. This method, however, is ineffective, for example, because of the necessity for chemical conversion. Therefore, research and development on an asymmetric synthesis method for selectively synthesizing an optically active substance having a predetermined steric structure are now being promoted.
A cyclic ether having an asymmetric center is indicated as one of the most important structural units in optically active substances such as a polycyclic ether (see, for example, non-patent literature 1). Further, among many basic structures which have hitherto been reported, an α-alkenyl substituted cyclic ether is known to be the most useful. Further, a catalyst having high selectivity especially for the α-alkenyl substituted cyclic ether is drawing attention, and known synthesis methods include the Wacker oxidation type cyclization of an orthoallyl- or homoallyl-phenol derivative (see, for example, non-patent literature 2), the Tsuji-Trost type intramolecular allylation using an ω-hydroxyallyl ester (see, for example, non-patent literature 3), the addition of an alcohol to an alkyne (see, for example, non-patent literature 4), and the addition of an alcohol to an allene (see, for example, non-patent literature 5).